Call of Battlefield: The War
by De4thknight
Summary: War breaks out between the Marines and Shadow Company in the south but then they didn't expect they would be fighting zombies in this town, causing both sides to sustain heavy casualties but right now it's a free for all death match between three sides, who will win the war and who will defeat the zombies before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Company: A special task force armed at the ready has started to take refuge in one of the towns in Venezuela away from the capital city, they came there because they found something that the citizens found in a crypt in the graveyard, causing them to take control of half the city, they deployed their troops there and caused trouble to the citizens, ordering them to stay inside for now while they take control of half the town and the graveyards. This town estimates at three hundred people and Shadow Company has deployed a hundred and fifty soldiers on the field, a camp is spotted outside on the radar on the satellite, a few soldiers in the city have already made themselves at some of the large houses in the east of the town and the rest are in by the mountains where the graveyard is.

There task was to discover this type of artefact they have found in the crypt thanks to the citizens, believes it wasn't there before so they go there to investigate, causing the US army to stand back for the moment but they don't know that this artefact could be a real threat to their nation so they were force to get involve but now both the marines and the Shadow Company will prepare to fight each other here in that town.

(Bottom line is that Battlefield wants to take care of this but Call of Duty got here first and now it's about to go down here.)

Shadow Company has this under control and has initiated the order to take care of any military personnel who tries to come in the town to cause trouble with them, because of that the marines were called in, all station at an Aircraft carrier nearby preparing a mission to get in there and take care of this problem since they don't know much about this artefact but they were ordered to retrieve it before the Shadow Company gets it off that country.

Forty marines all sits together in this large room looking at the colonel as he demonstrates the situation to them about whats going on. There was a large see through board behind him showing them the image of the top of the city, the east side of the map showed three red circles while the rest of the west was all green.

"Gentlemen... this is no fire fight... this is a threat from another military faction." He looks back at the board "Shadow Company, leaded by a general named Sheppard who ordered this task force to move in this town without any permission to retrieve something important." He looks back at the marines "There threatening us to come in and we will give it to them, we have already called in the army there but there standing down and letting us handle this, they already made a blockade so once we touchdown in that town then you guys are on your own."

He aims around the walls of this town "The walls are big so we can't all go through everywhere, there's only two entrances into that town, the one at the west and one in the east where Shadow Company control." He looks at the red circle outside of the city "The moment we deploy in the city they will order that group to move in and take out the marines, they probably won't target the citizens so we are able to go all out but try not to damage the buildings, don't want innocent people being killed."

"Sergeant Daniel Recker will lead the attack." He looks to the side letting him take the command.

"Thank you Colonel." He looks back at the others "Four UH-60's Black Hawks will move from the west and deploy us on the ground in four separate areas, we move through the town into the red zone here." He taps on the board of the red area in the town then back to them "Two teams hold off the attackers in the east while the rest of us move towards the crypt, if we cannot retrieve this thing then destroy it, doesn't matter if we get it or not we want Shadow Company out of here, retrieve it if you can. I will lead the attack against Shadow Company in the east while the rest of you attack the others in the graveyard, stop them from doing this, from what i heard." He looks back to the Colonel and back to them "They found this strange virus they wish to use on us, this virus was hidden during the World War and now Shadow Company wants it so whatever happens this virus cannot get off that town, it will spread and will kill everyone so when that virus goes out put on your gas mask quickly before it's too late."

The Colonel takes over "You guys will deploy at dawn, you have five hours to get out of there, if the virus is out then we will be force to take care of the threat by neutralizing all personnel inside that town, i am sorry but we cannot let the virus spread."

"If any of you don't want to be a part of this say so now, i don't blame you." Daniel said "If not then get ready to move out." He and the Colonel walks out of there while the rest of the marines talks to one another then gets up and walks out of the room returning to their quarters to get ready.

In this task force the Shadow Company outside of the town was forming up all the sudden, a Humvee moves through and two soldiers comes out of it, one was Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson and Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley walks through looking at them as they form in a square formation at the ready, both of them stops and looks forward at the squad both holding the same weapon, both holding ACR Assault Rifles with Holographic sights and Roach had a Grenadier Launcher attach to it.

Ghost would speak out first "Squad of marines will come through here, the Venezuela army is on standby so were on our own now, i don't know what Sheppard wants with this artefact but were not authorised to know about it so right now we have to stop anyone from getting their hands on it and using it to start a war with it."

"Were moving out in five minutes." Roach speaks out and moves towards the entrance to the city while Ghost soon follows him. He looks back to Ghost for the moment "Know anything about this Artefact?"

"Don't know... must be something that got Sheppard's attention, right now the US marines are scrambling and i don't know why, they probably want to use it."

"Why not just destroy it now?" he looks back at Ghost

"Destroying it could cause a real problem; Sheppard would want us out of there with it so we can't give it to the Americans."

"Even if we have to fight against them?"

"We got no choice; Sheppard is dealing with the problem but now were on our own."

"Didn't think we would be force to fight our allies." Roach walks through the town along with six soldiers behind them

"We all didn't know this would happen but some was expecting this to happen." He follows him looking back at the marines behind them but looks forward and they move through the city, he radios in "Were moving in position."

"Roger that, you guys are on your own, watch for civilians we don't want to cause trouble with the Venezuela army."

UH-60 Black Hawk all four of them moves across the land heading towards the town, noticing a few towns and heavy military force in the area making sure nothing gets out of there even citizens, that is why they can't get out of there so there force to stay inside and lock the doors making sure that nothing happens to them.

Sergeant Daniel would radio to the rest of the squad "Were touch downing in two minutes, ready up." He loads his Colt revolver and his M41A1 Assault rifle with a grenade launcher attachment.

All birds flies in their formation and prepares to drop the ropes down on the ground, soon the marines would take turns going down the ropes to land to the ground, taking aim and moves forward, crouching to defensive position to look around waiting for the others to land down. Daniel was the last man to get down to set foot in this town, he looks around and then notice a rocket coming towards them but it goes towards one of the Black Hawks.

"Pull up pull up!" one of the pilots said trying to move up but then it got a direct hit at the pilots, blasting through the helicopter and sending it falling from the sky, crashing through one of the buildings. The other three would quickly take off out of there before another one fire another Stinger missile.

The one who fired that was on the roof looking out "Oh i hope no one was in that building..."

Daniel signals his men to move forward "We got a camper on the roof, all units proceed the mission, they have just taken out two of our men so it's war now, go all out." He said as he takes the lead moving through the streets keeping an eye on the buildings and other paths while the rest of his soldiers all follow him in a single line.

Roach and Ghost heard the explosion and stops for the moment "We made contact." Ghost said. "Let's move." He goes forward and so do the others

"All forward." Daniel said "We have to hold off the enemy until the other squad deals with the artefact." They keep moving on the path by the buildings then soon they take a short cut through an alley way.

As they keep going they stop for the moment seeing a black SUV truck armed with a Minigun on it along with six other marines in this open area with a dead fountain in the middle, they were smoking and talking together, while there doing that Daniel signals his men to move to positions quiet, once they were all ready they were about to take aim but then another squad of Shadow Company were about to move in and spots one of them, Daniel would open fire at one of them taking one of them out and soon his squad fires all out, they take down the men by the truck before they fire then the other squad would move in and starts shooting while they run to take cover.

Roach and Ghost would hear the gun fire going off, soon other gun fire started going off in the town. "Let's go!" Ghost said and double time, heading towards one of the areas.

One of the rangers would radio in while the rest keeps firing at the marines "This is Disciple eight were under attack and we need-" he gets shot in the head.

One of the rangers would try to man the minigun but Daniel fires his grenade blasting that truck and taking out that soldier and two more, only one left with a heavy machine gun who keeps firing at the two soldiers nearby as they were in cover for now. Daniel would move forward while that soldier was still firing, he reloads his Grenadier launcher attachment and would start firing at that soldier, finally taking him out then notices Ghost coming around the alley way once he saw that he was about to open fire but then Daniel fires his grenade launcher hitting the side of the building causing the entrance to fall in front of them, Roach and the others falls back to the ground but Roach loads his Grenadier launcher and fires outwards, doesn't know where it's going to hit but was close to Daniel, hitting the wall close to Daniel causing him to move forward then he signals his marines to move elsewhere through the town.

Roach helps up Ghost and started to go elsewhere knowing there going further in the town, they would move through the streets to find another path for them to bump into them but Daniel and his marines moves away and won't be long before they bump into another squad, he reloads his weapon and so as his launcher as he has one grenade left to fire, the fight is about to go out as gun fire still goes off elsewhere in the town.

The Colonel heard the news about a Black Hawk being shot down, on the satellite it wouldn't be long before he spots his marines moving to the graveyard, once they got there he lost contact with them due to a jammer nearby, right now there walking blindly into a trap and there is nothing they can do about it. They do know that they have already made contact with the enemy, Daniel and his team would move through the town and soon they would regroup with the second group of marines that is close from their area, already engaged against the enemy and stuck at the moment but the way things are going i don't think the marines have enough time to stop the artefact from sending this virus all over the pace.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle inside this town is not going well for both sides as Shadow Company continues to push back the marines but they manage to get through their lines and made a run for the crypts to retrieve this strange artefact, Shadow Company are defending the crypts against the marines and would really want some backup if things don't go the way they want.

Inside the town one of the marines were taking heavy fire by two squads of Disciple three and one, both surrounding their position as they are now cornered, Disciple three are defending a tavern building along with a soldier on the roof holding a Stinger missile launcher ready to fire while the other squad is nearby backing them up the fire ready to move forward, right now they have already taken out two marines and are ready to take out more. The man with the Stinger would take aim from above looking at three marines together by the cover shooting at the second squad, taking out one of them, he fired his rocket hitting behind them and causing the explosion to hit them in the back taking them out in the process, he was about to switch weapons but one of the marines would open fire above him taking him out with a few hits to the chest but the one who shot him also took a hit to the chest causing him to retreat inside the building while two more marines holds the area causing the rest of the Shadow Company to advance forward.

Team four was soon to be annihilated by these two but then once Shadow Company moved forward they were in the line of fire by Team one, Daniel and his squad came over on the high areas, some were on the roofs shooting down at the Shadow Company taking almost five of them out, they would retaliate as they retreat back, one of the marines on the roof throws a grenade down at them towards the tavern, taking out two of the soldiers, Daniel got the opportunity to run through the shooting to see how the other team is going, seeing one of his marines bleeding out and probably won't make it.

Daniel would start to radio in to the Colonel, crouching down as bullets go flying through the windows "This is Team one... Team four is almost destroyed and we got a wounded soldier here."

"Roger that, Team Five will soon make deploy on the ground in a few minutes, can you hold your position for now?"

Daniel looks back seeing another member of Shadow Company getting shot in the head "We can probably hold them but we can't stay here that long, the rest of the kill squads will home in on us."

"Roger that, Team five will make the ground shortly. Just hold on tight and make sure your wounded man doesn't bleed out."

"Roger." He looks back to the man holding him "Keep your pressure on the wound ok?" he turns back and reloads his weapon, he goes by the window and open fires at the other squad, hitting one of them in the leg and soon one of his soldiers takes him out.

"Sergeant you got another kill squad coming your way, it's a short one but there well armed... oh my god they have a Juggernaut."

He turns back "What the hell is a Juggernaut?"

Suddenly a missile goes flying through the fight, blasting down the two marines on the roof, causing them to fall down through the roof into the building, more troops arrive but only four soldiers comes to help, one of them was a marksman and has already got a shot on one of the marines, taking him out then turns towards Daniel, Daniel open fires first hitting the wall close to the rifleman causing him to back off but he noticed he got pushed back as a well armed soldier walks through armed with that rocket launcher he fired and is now holding an M240 Light Machinegun attach with a grip and no red dotted sights, he turns his attention to Daniel causing him to hit the deck and so does the men inside, he fired nearly fifty rounds at the building, going through the walls and soon he hit one of the soldiers in the leg, once he was done firing those rounds he looks to the side looking at the other marines who are shooting down at him, one of them was about to fire his rocket launcher but one of the rangers would take him out before he fired, the Juggernaut starts firing at them causing them to take cover, Daniel moves outside and fires his last grenade launcher, firing at the wall taking out two of the rangers and wounding the juggernaut and with that one of the marines grabs a hold on the rocket launcher and fires towards that juggernaut hitting his chest and sending him falling back on the ground dead along with the rest of the rangers on the ground.

The moment the area was secured another UH-60 Black Hawk flies above them and started to drop down eight marines on the ground, they were preparing to pick up the dead but then gun fire started to go off in other directions causing it to take damage and soon it would be force to fly out of there once it drops those marines, didn't have enough time to pick up the wounded.

Once it was flying out of there a Juggernaut was in an area and fired a rocket towards it, it did missed as it flies over and soon others started firing but it got away this time but smoke started to go off at the top but it can get back to the carrier before serious danger happens.

Daniel regroups with the marines here on the ground, they all secure the area and soon they prepare to move back heading towards this large building knowing more kill squads will come to their location. Roach was running on the buildings while Ghost was with the squad running through the alley ways towards the marines, they did make it to the battle noticing their soldiers eliminated causing Roach to jump down and regroup with Ghost preparing to pursue them.

"Alright we have to scatter around them, corner them and then-" suddenly someone tried to contact Ghost on the radio, once the transmission ended he looks back to Roach "We have to retreat... we have to go now."

"What's going on?" one of the rangers said

"We have to get out of here now, everyone get your gas masks on now!"

The marines made it into this large building, two marines would defend the front door and while they go through they did notice citizens inside all scared and frightened when they walked in, they do take aim at them but they keep moving through, they check through the rooms seeing more citizens as they go through asking them to take cover just in case, Daniel would make it to the top room going inside this empty room looking out the window seeing the mountain from where they are.

Daniel looks back to the marines "Alright we set here for the moment, once the bullets go flying we have to get out of here, we can't risk losing innocent people here."

While he was about to explain the next strategy he soon started to get static on his radio. "Sergeant... Enemy forces... Holding... Artefact... Not... Bomb..."

"Can you repeat that?" he hears only static "Report... all units please respond!"

"Sarge!" one of the soldiers points out to the window seeing a bright red light coming from the mountain.

A bomb went off out there, this large powerful atomic bomb caused the whole area to go off like an earthquake, causing the marines to fall to the ground and brace for total impact, the smoke blasted right through the window soon causing the ground underneath them to go crashing down causing Daniel and a few marines to fall through the ground, Daniel tries to hold onto something but he was just about to make a hand landing to the second floor, hitting his head hard on the ground causing him to go unconscious, losing the sight of what is going on out there, the explosion caused the whole town to sustain heavy damage and everyone else that was on the streets, some large red cloud would start to form around the town and outside, causing a total destruction to everyone inside this town to get this radiation infection.

Two hours later...

Daniel slowly tries to wake up, his legs were trapped in the debris, losing his weapon and his pistol all he had was a knife, he slowly looks around seeing the sky through this hole on the roof noticing the sky was red and black, once he finally started to move he looks down at the debris to try to push it off his legs, knowing he can still feel his legs he would drag his way out of the wreckage and try to climb back up to the third floor since there wasn't anywhere else to go but up.

He used his knife and his hand to climb up and finally making to a safe area that wasn't destroyed by the quake, he slowly stands up feeling a bit of pain, tries to contact anyone but his radio was fried so he walks to the edge of the hole in the wall looking out seeing the town lying in flames, gun fire going off, explosions here and there, he did notice three missiles zooming past the building he was in, blasting through three buildings as a jet fighter flies past him heading elsewhere. Daniel looks over seeing the red and black mushroom cloud still there, wondering what the hell happen here and what happen to his marines that he was just with, doesn't know he's been out for two hours.

"I got to get out of here, find my squad and get answers." He holds his knife tight and turns back walking to the door noticing some fire covering some of the rooms; he would keep moving until he gets out of the building.

He would keep moving until he stops and spots one of his marines just standing there facing the hole in the wall, there was nowhere else to go but in that room with him. "Marine..." he said as he walks closer to him "It's me Sergeant Daniel... can you hear me?" he slowly moved closer and then he grabbed his shoulder "Marine it's-" the man turns back towards him seeing red eyes glowing and skin pale, his chest was ripped open and started to attack Daniel by trying to bite his face in.

"Marine!" he holds him back as he keeps trying to bite him with his bloodied mouth, soon Daniel would stab his heart and throw him to the side, he would notice a dead marine near him with a Model 870 Shotgun, he quickly picks it up and looks back at him as he runs towards him, he moves to the side to let it trip over his leg causing him to fall down the hole in the wall and smack his head against the roof on another building, causing the head to fall off the body before slamming to the ground.

He looks at the shotguns ammo noticing it has four shells inside of it; he looks back and checks any more weapons on that soldier as he had a bullet shot to the head and his left leg removed but he did get another weapon, a G18 pistol with only eight rounds inside a clip, he turns back and walks to the edge of the hole in the wall looking out seeing the same thing he met that marine, everyone was infected and walks among the streets and alley ways, both citizens, marines and Shadow Company.

"What the hell is going on here!?" he said as he looks out, seeing a ranger shooting at the infected but he didn't stand a chance he was tackled to the ground and eaten alive, screaming his head off. He looks around noticing three dead Rangers on the ground slowly sitting up off the ground and getting up, they now walk with the dead.

Daniel would have to go down there but he had a better idea, he takes a few steps back and takes a run up to jump over the roof and keep going, moving forward and jumping on another building to find anyone who is still alive and with only a few shells and a few rounds left on his pistol he can't fight the dead down there.

He keeps moving until he stops for the moment seeing two rangers of Shadow Company who isn't infected; they reload their weapons and starts running elsewhere while the dead surround their position, while the dead moves towards them he did notice one of the dead soldiers, one of his marines was carrying a CZ-3A1 Submachine gun. He would jump down to the ground sneaking behind one and stabbing the back of the head to take the gun, once it falls to the ground some of the dead looks back and starts to cry out to move towards him, causing him to use his shotgun and fires his three shells towards four of them that was close to him then make a run for it inside one of the buildings, he quickly runs in and closes the door then pushes something over the door but the dead tries to go through the window.

He ditches the shotgun and looks back seeing two zombies going down the stairs, he would fire his pistol at them taking them out then moves to the stairs and takes his machine gun ready to shoot, once they fall to the ground when they come through the window he fires a few rounds at them taking three of them out then moves upstairs heading to another room that no dead was nearby, he closes the door and place a bed between the door then looks out at the broken window, he goes through the window and stands on the roof, looking over to where the two rangers were so he quickly jumps down to the ground and moves towards it, some zombies were in his way but he fires the rest of his rounds in that G18, running towards the steps to get up then kicks one of the dead away from him then keeps moving, heading towards a building they went in.

While he moved in Daniel notice more dead zombies on the ground, he keeps moving through and spots one of the dead rangers on the ground, his arm was bitten and got shot a few times to the chest, he checks what he has and found a fully clip for his pistol, he reloads it and keeps moving to find the other ranger but soon he found him as well being eaten by three more of his own rangers, eating his legs off and his chest. He turns back and moves down the path until he makes it outside again, the moment he gets outside he hears an explosion going off elsewhere close to where he was and more gun fire going off.

"Guess i got more running to do... where the hell is the rest of my squad..."


	3. Chapter 3

This town is at a crisis as the dead continues to spread outside of the town, the army do try to hold them at bay but they fail as it has already infected the troops station outside, many who weren't infected already started to get eaten by their comrades, they don't know whose infected and who isn't but those who isn't will soon take a slow transformation turning them slowly into them with or without the bite, they now know that if they get infected they can still be able to roam around for a time being and then they would turn making this difficult to know whose infected and who isn't but luckily some people manage to get out of the clouds when it happen and the Shadow Company already have their gas masks on, the mist is finally clear and they can breathe again but they can't take any chances they have to keep fighting.

Roach and Ghost along with three Shadow Company members are station outside in the east of the entrance of the town, shooting down the dead as they try to escape, Roach and Ghost have already saw their men turn and rise up from the ground and those who were exposed finally turn to join them, they continue firing at them backing off as they run towards them but they were able to hold them off for a while, Roach was running out of ammo quickly, he had one more clip in his weapon but he kept on going.

While they back off more one of their rangers who didn't have the gas mask and didn't turn finally turned into one of them, he stopped firing and caused both Roach and Ghost to move away while it starts to turn, they would quickly open fire but was too late as it took a bite on one of the rangers in front of him, causing him to yell out loud in pain and accidently shoot the other ranger, causing them to fall to the ground for the dead to eat them alive. Roach quickly throws a grenade at them while he runs to the vehicles on the road, seeing some of the Venezuela army to wake up and turn into them, one of them did almost have Roach but ghost shot it dead.

"Watch your back Roach... they're everywhere."

He fired a few more rounds but ran out "Damn I'm out." He looks at the dead soldier and takes his AK-47 assault rifle along with three magazines before they quickly make a run for it as the dead chases after them.

Roach throws one more grenade at one of the cars causing it to explode and take out five of the zombies but more kept coming for them, they run on the road heading to the small little town that was close to this one, knowing that's where their soldiers are at the moment.

Daniel was still in pursue of the gunfire going on in the town, he reloads his weapon while on the alley way, he looks around seeing no zombies around he keeps going until he makes it to the middle of town, seeing hundreds of them walking to this location as three marines fights off the dead there, one marine was armed with an M249 SAW Light Machinegun and the other two was armed with an HK53 and a SCAR-L assault rifle, the one with the heavy machine gun was station on the steel fence on a bunch of boxes shooting at the dead while the two were by the steps shooting down at them as they get close but they were running out of ammo, one of them had to run back inside.

While they were shooting the man with the heavy machine gun looks over seeing one of their marines still alive, he would open fire at the dead causing some to turn back, getting sent to the ground and he would fire towards them to help him out but he ran out of ammo.

He looks to the man by the steps "Hey we got a marine out there, back him up!"

The marine runs closer, takes out a knife then ran out of ammo but takes out a pistol and fired, he used his knife to take out a few dead zombies near him across the face with it trying to clear a path. Daniel would keep firing then moved back as he had to reload but he looks back seeing the dead get close to him, he had to take the chance and that's make a run through the dead, using his weapon as a club and takes his pistol and shoots some of them as he runs through, the one on the other side shoots them dead and he made it through.

"Sergeant Daniel... thought you were dead..." he moved back reloading his HK53. "Private Preston Marlowe." He and Daniel run up the steps and fired his rounds at the dead.

The other marine comes back but then he was already infected, he was just about to bite the man with the heavy machine gun but he saw it and shot his head in, sending him to the ground. He looks back to the others "We have to fall back, let's go inside!"

The others would get out of there as the dead are still coming, both Daniel and Marlowe would keep shooting while they move inside then the other marine would seal up the door and looks around to see if there is any more undead inside but there was nothing.

The area was cleared and they lower their weapons. Daniel looks at the two "What the hell happen?" he looks at the window seeing the zombies trying to get in "What are they?"

"There zombies can't you tell?" Marlowe said

"Stand down Marlowe." The man with the heavy machine gun places it on the table and walks to Daniel "Sergeant Samuel Redford, glad you're alive Daniel but we are pretty much defeated in this fight."

"Just what the hell happen Redford?"

"The war happened..." he looks at the door and walks close to it "It was a bomb made in the World War, it was suppose to be used against us but we stopped it from happening but the bomb was lost, looks like Shadow Company was going to obtain the bomb and we stopped it by letting the bomb go off in this country."

"They were the escort and we screwed it all up." Daniel said looking at the zombies "Then we need to get the hell out of town."

"Good luck with that..." he looks back "Everyone is infected, were probably exposed but we haven't turned yet."

"How does the virus work?"

Marlowe interrupts "The red mist came through here during the bomb went off, went through dead bodies and other peoples lungs, they were all exposed and soon they started to turn, the dead bodies rise up and those who haven't been infected could be infected soon anyway. You saw what happen to our partner, he was already exposed and we knew he would soon turn into one of them."

"So were pretty much infected."

"Yeah and we don't know it, the other way to become one of them quickly is if you get bitten by them or get devoured, you have to target the heads if you want to kill them quickly, few rounds to the chest can still work."

"Well we have to get out of here." Daniel said "There has to be a way to get out of here."

"Could take the back... we would have to keep running through to the east to the get out of town." Marlowe said as he loads an M16A1 assault rifle "We can't stay here forever."

They would all start to act, reloading their weapons and adding silencers on their guns just to not cause alot of attention. They are all set and they go through the back alley way where there are no zombies around, not yet but there will be and they need to act now quickly so they go through the back and pass through the alley way, watching all sides and shooting only if necessary but lucky for them the gunfire in the town had finally stopped so either the zombies have already infected everyone or the ones with the shooting somehow escaped the zombies grasp.

Daniel would take the lead while Redford stays at the back watching their back while they go forward, soon Daniel stops and hides for cover and so do the others as they notice a group of zombies are close to their position, almost twenty of them just standing there, the group isn't even close to the gate entrance out of town so they would have to sneak past them by staying in cover, if caught they would have to go all out against the zombies here.

Daniel looks back and whispers to them "I'll go first, follow my lead when i get to safety." He turns back

"Watch yourself." Marlowe said whispering back to him before he goes.

Daniel moves slowly forward, looking at a point there was no cover in front of him; he looks to the side seeing the zombies standing there so he would have to move quickly into the other cover, he was safe but he kept going then hides for cover again underneath some debris above him, he looks out but stays hidden, he looks back seeing a door near him so he goes through the door then looks around noticing a stairway that will take him up, he turns back and signals the others to do the same thing while watching the dead.

The two would do the same thing, both make it out of there but then when Redford made it to halfway a dead body would fall nearby, causing him to stay cover and aim at the dead soldier, Daniel spots the zombies turning their head towards him, they didn't see Redford but he stays where he was still looking at the dead soldier waiting for it to come back up but didn't, soon Redford would then make a move towards the others, the zombies spot him but he didn't have a choice they kept watching over there causing them to keep aiming but no firing off rounds, they would have to go up the stairway to reach to whatever it takes them before the dead catch up to them.

The three keeps moving up then finally gets to a corridor, two zombies standing there and Daniel shoots them out in the head while they keep moving, Redford watches their back as they move forward, they make it to a room with two ways to go, downstairs or through a door that is locked, one of them could break it down but Daniel looks out a broken window seeing the dead moving out of the archway out of the town, he does hear gunfire from hear but soon turns to quiet again. They move down the stairs and hears the zombies coming from the corridor causing Redford to open fire at them when they got close to the room, soon Daniel runs down the stairs first then the other two gets down there quickly noticing some zombies spotted them, Daniel makes a run through and so does Marlowe and Redford, firing a few rounds through to shoot the ones in front of them while they keep going.

"Where almost there keep it up!" Said Daniel as he keeps running, bashing one of the zombies in the head with his rifle and he finally made it safe out of there.

Marlowe would also make it out of there looking back seeing Redford almost makes it out of there but then one of the zombies that was on the ground playing dead rose up and grabs his leg, biting his leg hard and causing him to yell, he shoots down at the zombie then turns back firing at the others.

"Sergeant Redford!" Marlowe took a step forward aiming at the dead

"I got this... run!" he keeps firing towards them

Daniel grabs Marlowe's shoulder "We have to go we don't have a choice... I'm sorry."

"I got your twelve!"

The two keeps running towards the vehicles that are just there, looking back seeing the zombies surround him while he keeps firing and going backwards but soon he fell and they fall on top of him to devour his body, once he fell they didn't look back and Daniel quickly starts up this jeep and drives out of there with Marlowe with him to safety.

Meanwhile in the north close to that town another town got infected by the dead, both Roach and Ghost starts moving backwards while they start firing at the dead when they come, almost thirty of them were coming to get them, some civilians were still there that tried to make a run for it while the soldiers were shooting but they too got tackled and eaten alive, two more rangers would be nearby firing off rounds at the dead elsewhere, one of them got tackled by the dead while the other one tried to help by firing off the rest of his rounds at the ones on top of him but he too got attack from behind and eaten.

Roach looks over seeing the two rangers fall "There goes out covering fire." He said while he reloads "Damn this is my last clip, give me your rifle."

"I'm down as well." He said then drops his assault rifle and takes his pistol firing two rounds at one dead zombie close to him "We need a transport."

Roach looks around and gives him his AK-47 and notices a black van nearby. "There." He takes his pistol and takes Ghost pistol too while he runs towards it.

Ghost fires only a few rounds at the dead as he too runs towards Roach, firing whats left in the gun then just keeps running whole Roach shoots the ones near the van then looks back shooting at the others. Roach checks inside seeing no dead inside but there were keys so he took it and closes the door while Ghost sits in the passenger's side, the dead start hitting the window but not that hard as Roach tries to start the car, took a while but finally they started getting out of there driving through some dead while they make it out of the town. Before they go they did notice a juggernaut nearby blasting through the door, firing a few rounds but had to reload, Roach stops and gets Ghost to open the back of the van to ask him inside, getting the juggernaut to run for it while the dead starts moving close to him, he punches one of them back and then he jumps in the back then closes it before the dead got inside after that Roach drove as fast as he can out of there going to the north western front to the bridge to see if there is any fortification for them to defend.

The real threat is now in the city of Caracas, right now the only thing they need to worry is the army defending the bridges in that area to control the contamination and are they going to shoot them on site or will they let them through and see if they are infected or not, the real fight begins soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The zombies almost made it through, they manage to destroy the blockade outside of that town and has already infected almost a thousand people but the dead were at a stop because they could not make it to the city of Caracas thanks to the Venezuelan army who stands over the bridges and pathways into the city, any zombie that runs towards them will be slaughtered before they were able to get any closer to the city since they couldn't rely on the United States army since they started this mess in the first place so now they have new orders that they will eliminate also Americans who they see on the path so if there are any alive soldiers they will be killed on sight if they get close to the army.

Roach and Ghost got stuck in a situation as they were close to the bridge but got trapped in a building thanks to the Venezuelan army and also the dead that was also near them but their Juggernaut got their cover while they deal with the soldiers as almost six of them were standing near them arm with Ak-47s shooting at the vehicle. Roach ran out of ammo while Ghost still had a few rounds left in his pistol, he goes underneath the jeep then he would start shooting at their legs causing them to fall to the ground for him to fire another round at their chest or head.

Ghost ran out of ammo and was only two left but they ran for it back to the others as the dead chases after them, they started to eat the flesh on the dead soldiers and with that they made a run for it with the Juggernaut elsewhere, trying to return back to their camp that was in the east of the forest, they have this large encampment and anyone who survived the bomb will likely be there.

The other two marines finally made it out of the death zone and onto the beach nearby, both Daniel and Marlowe were the only ones that made it out of that trap. Daniel and Marlowe walks the rest of the way to the shores there they notice a few Destroyers nearby firing off their battery guns towards the land to at least damage the zombies, some of the zombies manage to catch up to the two, causing them to turn back and make a stand against the dead, firing off a few rounds at them as there was only a few but more will come and won't be long before they run out of ammo.

"We can't stay her all day... we have to move." Marlowe said as he moves back along the side of the shores

"I know but we need a flare to tell them were here." He said while he shoots a couple more rounds at three more zombies.

Daniel keeps firing but then he notice two Predator Drones flying past them heading to the Destroyers, they were armed with AGM missiles and started firing almost eight missiles towards one of the Destroyers, the ship would detect the drones and tries to use its Railgun but they didn't have enough time almost six missiles hits the side of the ship taking out their Battery cannon and the bridge taking out almost eight people and wounded ten more. The predators flies towards the other two and does the same thing but one of the Destroyers manage to take down one of the drones before it took out the third ship, the third one took less damage but they cannot use their battery cannon anymore, all three ships were still floatable but lost their offensive weapons against the enemy causing that drone to fly back to the camp.

"Shadow Company was ready for them..." Marlowe said looking at the burning ships

"At least we got company coming." He said noticing a few boats coming to their way armed of a platoon of forty all well armed at the ready.

Meanwhile the base of the Shadow Company was an old abandon place in the forest but was turned into a military base, the sandbags and trenches were already done, humvee vehicles and one APC Stryker standing by along with a hundred Shadow Company soldiers and Juggernauts. Both Roach and Ghost made it there but first they need to check if there infected or not so they had to be tested outside the base before coming in, they were clean and then they were able to move inside the base to check the situation on whats going on out there, Roach notices a drone flying towards them and landing nearby an empty space for the men to operate it and arm it again with more missiles. Both Roach and Ghost notices Ozone and Scarecrow standing by the house, Ozone opens the door to let them coming in then the two walks inside there they see a large table in the middle with a large map on it and a few computers to the sides of the wall covering the windows.

"Whats the situation on our ground teams?" Ghost said looking at Ozone while placing his hands on the table

"We pretty much lost all contact on all of our ground forces, ever since the bomb went off we couldn't contact anyone, we did send the drones out there and spots you guys and others before they started to turn and attack one another."

"I see and what of Caracas?"

"The city didn't get the infection, the virus didn't go that far to the city so we are all good here luckily for the Venezuela army they pushed back the dead and now this whole area is a dead zone."

One of the rangers comes into the house looking at the four "Ghost we got a problem."

"What is it?" he looks back to the ranger

"There's a platoon of marines heading this way along with another platoon coming from the east."

Roach looks at the map "They're going to attack both fronts, we need to act now since the dead are pretty much destroyed."

"The marines have already deployed their Destroyers to bombard the whole town before you guys got here so pretty much there could be a little number of zombies around." Ozone said "We can deploy our troops there."

"Let's go then." Ghost said and walks out of the room grabbing a weapon at the ready

Marlowe would regroup with another platoon of marines on the other side of the beach while Daniel leads an assault to Shadow Company both of them were armed with Scar-H assault rifles while Roach arms himself with a Bal-27 assault rifle armed with an ACOG sight and an extended clip while Ghost arms himself with a marksman rifle an IA-2 rifle.

Roach would go with Ozone along with a humvee to the south with a platoon while the rest of the rangers go with Scarecrow and Ghost to the east along with a Stryker APC to confront the marines and take care of this, Roach and his group stays with the humvee that is armed with a minigun emplacement slowly moving along the road while Daniel goes nearby along with the platoon hidden from their sights noticing them well armed and along with two Juggernauts standing next to Roach and Ozone.

Elsewhere Marlowe would be nearby noticing Ghost and his group ready to go, Marlowe grabs an M136 AT4 rocket launcher ready to go aiming it towards the Stryker before they notice them, he fired the first shot towards the enemy the rocket goes flying through the area and making a direct hit to the left side of the Stryker blasting halfway through it taking it out of the process, the moment that Stryker went down it took out three Rangers and one wounded one while the rest would then open fire getting into cover firing towards them while the marines shoots back.

A Juggernaut moves towards them firing towards the marines, three of them move out of cover to run across the road to the other side while shooting to draw their attention but the Juggernaut turns his weapon towards them, shooting them dead before they got into cover, hitting their chest and legs halfway of the road then turns its attention back to Marlowe and the other marines.

"We got to take out that son of a bitch." He said then throws a flash bag towards them. The Juggernaut and two more rangers took the hit then he and two others jumps up and started firing taking out the two rangers and shooting at the Juggernaut but they quickly duck before it starts firing but one of them got shot to the chest.

The other group of marines on the other side comes out to join them, one of them throws a grenade towards the rangers behind the Stryker, taking out one of the soldiers while the other one Scarecrow takes out a grenade launcher or in other words the War Machine, he fires a grenade towards them taking out two more marines and was going to fire again towards Marlowe hitting the front of his cover causing him and one marine to go falling back to the ground but was safe. Ghost takes his sight ready while another Juggernaut runs towards them firing at the group while they try to press forward but Ghost takes his targets and shoots them down before they run into cover.

Marlowe would try to arm himself with another rocket but notices the Juggernaut was nearby firing towards them taking two more soldiers and was about to target Marlowe since he spots him. Suddenly a few heavy rounds go off to the side hitting the Juggernauts arm, a LAV-25 a light armoured vehicle comes around the corner firing towards that Juggernaut, hitting the arm and chest a few times then soon the marines joins in and takes him out.

With him dead the rangers fall back to Ghost while Marlowe forms with the rest of the marines he's with and forms next to the vehicle while it drives forward towards the rangers. Ghost takes out another ranger then retreats back but then Marlowe would arm a rocket at the ready. He fires towards them hitting the ground nearby sending four rangers falling to the ground, two others turn back to fire but the LAV shoots them down and so do the men on the ground.

Ghost looks back seeing Scarecrow lying on the ground with a few bullet holes to the chest, he looks back to the marines seeing Marlowe walking towards him, he tries to take his pistol but then he got shot a couple of times to the chest finishing him off and the others still alive. With them down Marlowe and the rest proceed forward towards the camp while Daniel continues fighting against Roach and the others.

On the other side the marines had more fighting chances as they may have lost five soldiers already by the two Juggernauts and that Humvee with that minigun got them pinned down but airstrike came to assist them, an AH-IZ Viper attack helicopter comes to their aid firing off a few rockets towards the two Juggernauts together, taking out one of the Rangers and soon with a few rockets launching later the Juggernauts go down, it turns its attention to the humvee firing a few rounds at the gunner and another ranger blowing up the vehicle causing the rest of Shadow Company to fall back. Roach would look back seeing Ozone on the ground near the destroyed vehicle then looks back up at the Viper bird then looks at one of the Rangers; he grabs a weapon off of him and uses it for himself against the bird, a Titus-6 and aims it towards the Viper before it turns its gun to him. Daniel saw this and tries to fire but then a ranger comes to the side with a grenade launcher on his Scar-L and fired towards him hitting nearby taking one marine out, Daniel shoots back taking him out then had to reload it was too late for him to stop Roach from firing three sticky grenades towards the bottom of the Viper, they explode causing the Viper to combust in flames underneath it and soon it starts to twirl around slowly falling from the sky, about to crash land on the marines, some of them evades that crash by rolling out of the way causing four marines to get killed by the explosion when it hits the ground and two more got wounded in action causing the rangers and Roach to escape back to the camp.

Daniel slowly gets back up looking over to Roach as he runs back with the others "I will get him..." he stands up holding his weapon then looks at the others "Fall back, we will regroup then we attack with all we got."

They nod and retreats back to the south while Daniel looks back and try to radio the others "Marlowe can you hear me we have to fall back."

Elsewhere Marlowe and his Platoon got ambushed when they got close to the camp, the marines that took point got hit by bouncing Betty's while the rest got attack by a Sentry gun and any other rangers at the camp fired towards them, taking out that LAV vehicle.

"Marlowe come in?" said on the radio near Marlowe as he lies there wounded with a broken part of the vehicle that explode, a piece of it went through his chest and bleeding out.

Roach walks past the dead soldiers then looks down seeing Marlowe and hearing the radio. He grabs the radio and answers to Daniel "Marlowe is dead."

Daniel remains silent hearing someone elses voice "It's you isn't it?"

"Gary 'Roach' Sanderson, I am now in charge of Shadow Company."

Daniel turns back "You and your rangers started this whole mess."

"There is no point blaming this on us you were the ones who came here in the first place, we are just obeying orders just like you are."

"You do know there is no turning back on this?"

"I know."

"Then i guess we will see who wins."

Roach would drop the radio and then he shoots Marlowe in the back to finish him off, after that he reurns to his Shadow Company and prepares for war against Daniel and the marines cause he knows he will come with a well armed force. The big fight will start here between the Shadow Company and the marines, whoever wins this will return home and the loser will lie here dead on the field of battle, it is now between Daniel and Roach.


	5. Chapter 5

The Shadow Company and the US marines fight against one another in the forest of Venezuela as both sides have already sustain heavy casualties when clashing against one another, the marines have already charge through with an LAV-25 and an Abram MBT moving forward with the marines, Daniel looks out at the view seeing the destruction they have done on the field but they have to press forward, while they press forward the Predator drone was in air and fired two AGM missiles down from above, blasting through the tank to shreds causing that to go out of action taking out three marines in the process.

"We need to take out that Predator befo-" he got shot in the head

"Stay down and keep moving!" Daniel said as he reloads his weapon then goes forward.

Roach was commanding the Predator drone looking down seeing alot of white signatures on the ground, almost fifty of them were coming to the base, he was about to fire another missile but then someone fired a missile towards the drone blasting it out of the sky.

"We just lost our predator." He said as he takes his Remington ACR assault rifle then heads outside to join the others.

A Juggernaut runs towards the enemy firing off a few rounds then switches to an RPG then fired towards that vehicle taking it out and killing four marines in the process, he was just about to switch back to his LMG but then the marines kept firing towards him then soon he goes down taking too much shots to the head.

Roach grabs a grenade and throws it towards them then started firing towards the marines while they move, the grenade didn't kill anyone but did brought two men out of cover then he shoots them dead, his Shadow Company forms a line with him shooting down the marines as they get closer then the marines would call in more support as they call in another helicopter, an AH-64 Apache gunship inbound on the targets, Roach looks up seeing the gunship then moves back and so do the others but he got into cover first before the rangers had a chance and they got shot down by the gunship killing all six of them then fires some missiles on the ground taking out six more to let the marines press forward.

The gunship flies over the camp while the marines presses forward, some would trigger some Claymores of a Bouncy Betty but they keep charging through shooting down the rangers that try to fall back but Shadow Company wasn't over yet as there was two snipers at the high ground looking at the fight, both of them arm themselves with a 50. Cal sniper rifle ready to shoot the two pilots on that Apache, they both took aim then fired one round taking out the pilots to the chest causing the Apache to start spinning around and soon it would crash on the ground taking out three marines.

The snipers continues firing down taking out more marines if they press forward, Roach comes out and fires a few rounds killing one marine while Daniel would go to the side moving by the house to try to get Roach while he keeps firing, noticing two more rangers he shoots them down then press forward to get Roach while he keeps moving back to join the other rangers.

Roach would soon regroup with the others, eight rangers standing by his side and started to fight back but then Daniel runs to the side throwing a flash bag towards them then shoots half of them dead before going back into cover.

They keep firing towards him while he radios in "We got to need some airstrike on this position, danger close. I repeat danger close."

"Roger that i am in route to your position, you got one minute to get out of my way." Said the pilot operating an FA-18 Hornet.

Daniel gets out of there while Roach continues firing but he did notice that a plane is coming causing him and the other rangers to get out of there quickly along with the Marines as well. While Roach was running he too calls in an airstrike on their position "We require an airstrike danger close on our position send it now!"

The hornet fires down a couple of missiles down on the area towards the Shadow Company, blasting down the high ground also taking out the two snipers and also killing ten rangers in the process causing the marines to press forward as the Hornet returns back home but bad luck was on the marines side too as Shadow Company called in an airstrike, a Napalm Strike to be exact that is coming in on this position.

Daniel runs back to join the others but then he spots another plane coming "Oh my god... everybody get down!" he said as he runs and gets into cover and so do the others moving into cover but they don't know whats about to come.

The plane drops in two Napalm Canisters down upon them once impact they let's out burning nova covering this whole area burning nearly all the marines and also taking out a couple of Rangers in the process, it even consumed where Daniel was hiding burning the back of his body and lighting the rest of the marines on fire, consuming this whole area into flames.

Ten minutes after the blast no one was left standing on this battlefield, everyone was burnt, blown up or shot and no one was even moving, no one could have survived that attack but there was only two men remaining on both sides. Daniel slowly gets out of the ground with his back burnt a bit holding only an M1911 Pistol noticing only a few bullets left and started to slowly move on the field. Roach on the other hand started to push a dead soldier off of him only a burnt on the side of his face holding only a Desert Eagle pistol as he tries to slowly get up and walk on the field.

Both of them would soon spot one another and stands there looking at each other then looks around seeing the devastation they have just done to one another, Daniel looks back to Roach "I hate you guys..." he said as he slowly raise his pistol towards Roach.

"We hate you guys as well you know." He does the same thing raising his gun towards Daniel.

Both of them take aim and soon both of them would open fire. The gunshot echoes throughout this entire area but only one stood strong, Roach would lower his pistol looking down seeing a bullet shot to the chest causing him to kneeing down looking up at Daniel then he falls to the ground while Daniel stands there with a shot to the left shoulder.

He also crouches down feeling the burning pain on his back, he was about to place his pistol away but then he spots someone else nearby "Who are... you?"

As he finishes that sentence he got shot in the chest too by someone that was still alive, this stranger was holding an M395 Designated Marksman Rifle just one shot went through Daniel's body then he falls too to the ground while this victor walks over towards the two then keeps moving, wearing this green armour covering his whole body like a Juggernaut but wasn't like him it was a different soldier, he just walks past them walking out of there seeing the outcome of this fight a draw between the two, finally that war ended with just one shot from someone else who join the fight to end this once and for all but this war is far from over this fight has just begun.


End file.
